Le Jour d'Après
by BeAGingerBeAWeasley
Summary: Fin du XXe siècle en Angleterre, deux camps s'affrontent pour le contrôle du pays. Tandis que les enfants de cette guerre maudite doivent apprendre à vivre avec le choix de leurs ainés, un rebelle décide de s'enfuir laissant derrière lui sa famille mais surtout son meilleur ami qui a tant besoin de lui.
1. Avant-Propos

Bonjour à tous.

Je publie ici ma première histoire. L'histoire d'une amitié sur fond de guerre.  
Où, comme vous l'aurez lu, nos chers Blaise et Drago en sont les personnages principaux. 

Harry, Ron et Hermione ne sont pas les seuls à avoir abandonnés Poudlard, l'effroyable V sévit toujours et ses disciples ne se cachent plus dans la foule.  
Quelques détails peuvent varier de l'histoire originale comme des victimes de la bataille de Poudlard toujours en vie ici. Et, bien évidemment la temporalité du récit ainsi que les actions menés par les personnages (sinon ça ne serait pas vraiment une histoire originale, si ? ;) ). 

Les personnages, lieux, sorts, potions, etc... cités sont bien évidemment la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture !


	2. Introduction

J'avais coupé tout liens avec mes amis et ma famille au moment où, surement, j'avais le plus besoin d'eux.

Mais n'a-t-on pas inventé la notion de mal nécessaire pour ce genre de cas ? Car oui, putain, ça faisait un mal de chien mais il y avait une certaine fatalité qui m'avait poussé à m'éloigner de ces gens. Etait-ce l'hypocrisie ambiante ? Etait-ce une sorte de mal-être que je ne percevais que maintenant ? Je ne pourrais pas répondre à ces questions parce je n'en avais aucune idée. Tout ce que je savais c'était qu'il fallait que je prenne cette décision si dure soit elle.

Un mal pour un bien.

Je ris à cette locution, car un mal fait j'en était sûr, mais pour un bien, j'en doutais très fortement. Et je me retrouvais maintenant à errer sans savoir quoi faire. Sans savoir pourquoi aussi.

Ma mère disait souvent de moi, étant petit, que je suis un de ces enfants trop têtus pour leur propre bien. Et là, j'en payais les frais, clairement.

Plusieurs fois l'idée de stopper cet acte de rébellion m'a traversé l'esprit. Mais de quoi aurais-je l'air en revenant ? De quelqu'un qui, de toutes les manières, reviendra au point de départ, reviendra au bercail ! Un faible ! Et il était hors de question de passer pour tel.

Je crois que j'ai pris conscience de ce rôle que je tenais et qui me fatiguait tant lors d'une énième réception mondaine. Cette laisse sociale autour du cou, que tout le monde s'évertue à appeler cravate, et ce costume trois pièce, symbole d'une uniformisation masculine, m'habillant. J'ai dis merde. Je suis parti, en embarquant une coupe de champagne, sans rien dire à personne. Même pas à mon meilleur ami à qui j'ai jeté un dernier regard triste. Le laisser là dans l'ignorance me fendit le coeur mais c'était le mal nécessaire pour un bien incertain.

C'était de tout façon l'heure de choisir un camp. Et celui dans lequel on m'avait forcé à grandir et vivre ne me convenait plus. M'avait-il déjà convenu ? Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas. En fait, je n'ai jamais été fan du principe que tes enfants pensent forcément comme toi. On nous inculque des choses à la fois bonnes et mauvaises, tout dépend du point de vue, mais sans nous demander notre avis. Pourtant, en grandissant avec les autres humains qui peuplent ce monde, on se questionne et on évolue. Parfois.

Le problème que j'avais était que ces questionnements n'avaient pas été permis dans mon environnement. Du moins pas permis d'être formulés à haute voix. Alors la solution devait surement être d'aller voir en face. Un philosophe ne sort-il pas des sentiers battus pour confirmer ou infirmer sa pensée ? Bon, pas sûr, mais j'avais cette envie d'être un philosophe nouveau, qui explore ce qui constitue le monde pour se construire. Quoi de plus normal à dix-sept ans ?

M'avait-on accueilli à bras ouverts dans mon nouvel environnement ? Certainement pas. J'aurais fais pareil si la situation avait été inversé et qu'un supposé ennemi s'était pointé à ma porte. M'avait-on accueilli avec froideur ? Là dessus mon ressenti est mitigé. Ce n'était pas l'Antarctique mais ce n'était pas un hiver Britannique non plus. Après tout, j'étais de prime abord une mine d'informations sur l'autre coté.

C'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

Ils furent vite déçus.

Plus mon temps avec eux s'allongeait et plus la température psychologique remontait. Et mon mal-être persistait. Mais ce n'était plus pour les mêmes raisons. J'avais coupé tout liens avec les personnes qui, pendant presque deux décennies, comptaient plus que n'importe quoi à mes yeux. Au moment où j'avais irrémédiablement le plus besoin de soutien. Mais l'auraient-ils été, ce soutien nécessaire ? Car oui, putain, ça faisait un mal de chien d'être loin d'eux mais je me sentais aussi revivre. De ne plus porter un masque, de ne plus porter de laisse sociale, de ne plus être un énième symbole d'une uniformité masculine dans un monde en constante stagnation. Je me sentais revivre, parce que j'avais cédé aux sirènes du mal nécessaire.


End file.
